AutumnClan WT2
❆ - A U T U M N C L A N - ❆ AutumnClan is a all-inclusive, non-traditional, neutral based Discord Clan. Our Clan has its own lore and histories, as well as having its own lore, AutumnClan is very plot based. We have a very positive roleplay community and nice and supportive members. We run on a simple system where everyone gets an opinion, everyone has a part. Everyone is valued in our Clan. | style="width:0px"| |} ❆ - T H E T A L L Y - ❆ ❆ - R E G U L A T I O N S - ❆ 1. It is asked you always respect each other in AutumnClan: Friends or not. We ask you to keep it in and out of roleplay. We are a family and family members respect each other. Disrespect being reported and being seen will get you a warning and a kick from our server. 2. Drama is strictly not tolerated, this falls under rule number one but we have decided it is important enough to have its own section. If you bring PERSONAL drama into our server you will be kicked! Do not bring personal drama into our server. 3. Being comfortable is important: We want everyone to feel safe in AutumnClan. If anyone is uncomfortable with anything, change the topic immediately! Don't continue it. 4. Powerplaying in AutumnClan is strictly forbidden. Cats cannot throw each other into trees, have powers, throw stones, etc. If you are caught powerplaying you will be warned and if it happens again there will be larger consequences. 5. We ask that you use Clan-Based naming for your oc. Please do not use rogue names or anything utterly bizarre. We ask that your oc is traditionally named. 6. You need to have permissions to do something to someones oc! Don't kill, hurt, or do anything to anyones oc without strict permission from the roleplayer. 7. Don't pressure people for unwanted development. 8. Mental limitations are very limited. It is very unrealistic for a cat to have certain limitations. We also would rather not have people portray these problems wrong and insult someone. We politely ask you to limit how it is portrayed through your character. 9. We do not allow rogue names. We are a Clan that sticks strictly to the warrior code, please respect it. ❆ - T A K E N P R E F I X E S - ❆ ❆ - R O S T E R - ❆ The leader is the head of the Clan, a leader's word is law. AutumnClan's leader is responsible for appointing new ranks, Clan meetings, and making decisions. Clan leader is the highest and one of the most respected ranks of AutumnClan. The deputy is the second highest ranked cat in AutumnClan. Deputies will assist the leader in their duties. Deputies help make decisions, organize border and hunting patrols, etc. The ✿medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice are essentially the doctors of the Clan. They have the closest bond to StarClan and are highly respected within the rankings. They are in charge of healing other cats wounds and injuries. ✿Senior Warriors are cats that the leader and deputy think deserve a say in the Clan's direction. Senior warriors are highly respected and thought of highly in AutumnClan. Warriors are the common bulk of the Clan, they are well known for defending their Clan and their Clanmates with their lives. Apprentices are warriors in training. These cats spend six moons (Or more) training to become a warrior or medicine cat. Apprentices clean out elders bedding, ticks, etc. They help a lot around camp. These cats are not allowed outside of camp unless they are twelve moons or have a mentor/older warrior. Queens are cats who are expecting kits. These cats are known to be very protective over their kin and other cats around them. Queens typically spend eight moons in the nursery while expecting kits and watching over their own. Kits are the youngest of the Clan. They are the most excited and energetic of the Clan as well. When they reach six moons, they leave the nursery and become apprentices. Elders are the oldest of the Clan, they are the most respected. They have seen generations of the Clan before them. They are some of the wisest cats in the clan as well. RFR= Reason for retirement ❆ - I C O N C R E W - ❆ Icon crew are people in charge of coloring pixels. We use a simple, yet efficient, pixel base. The current base we use was created by [https://www.deviantart.com/warrioratheart/art/cat-pixel-base-warrors-or-other-780762926 Warrioratheart]. These icons are carefully colored and try to get in as many details as possible. The current people in AutumnClan's Icon Crew are... ❆ - C U R R E N T E V E N T S - ❆ Cleared once a month 11/02/19 - We welcome Anya to AutumnClan! 11/03/19 - AutumnClan has had a page revamp! We also welcome Ashley to AutumnClan! ❆ - STAFF MEMBERS - ❆ AutumnClan's page is not to be edited by anyone who isn't in the staff team. The only other people who can edit AutumnClan's page is the AJCW Staff and Art Crew. ❆ - A P P L I C A T I O N S - ❆ The ranks SENIOR WARRIOR, MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE AND APPRENTICES ARE CLOSED! ❆ - C R E D I T S - ❆ AutumnClan's page was coded by Mugsey! This format is not free to use and will be reported if it is used/copied/plagiarized. Please respect the creators wishes regarding our coding! Re-usage of this coding will be reported to a staff member. AutumnClan's banner was created by [https://zandraart.tumblr.com/faq Zandraart] on Tumblr. Category:Clan Pages